Keeping it Casual
by Akie-chan
Summary: Naru/Sasu. "My place or yours?" Contains yaoi, lemon, meaningless sex, oral sex, Uke Sasuke and exploding white stuff... Rated M.


**Rated M for yaoi, detailed lemon, and BoyxBoy sex, and bad language**  
**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**  
**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto**  
**Romance/Humour**

**A/N: I just felt like writing something smutty and with an Uke Sasuke. So here it is, enjoy.** **Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Keeping it Casual**

Naruto stood outside the apartment doors of Sasuke's condo.

The two of them would often arrange to meet up, either at Sasuke's condo downtown or Naruto's small apartment. But it was only for casual sex, and it had become quite common in the last few weeks. Naruto would go to Sasuke's and they'd just get to having sex straight away. Or Sasuke would meet Naruto at his apartment and the same would happen.

It wasn't like the two of them were in a relationship; their meetings were purely sex based. No strings attached sex, and it was great!

Naruto knocked at the large wooden door, patiently awaiting reply. He stood in silence as he heard footsteps near the door and saw the door slowly creak open.

Sasuke peeked out between the half open door.

"Oh, Naruto, It's you. Come in." He mumbled, widening the girth of the door to welcome Naruto in.

He had his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Sorry, I was just brushing my teeth." He said, pulling the toothbrush out his mouth holding it in his hand as he walked into the bathroom.

"Oh, it's fine." Naruto replied, looking around the apartment. It was spotless, as always.

Sasuke was a neat freak and had an obsession about everything having to be clean. No shirt left un-creased, or a speck of dust on his shelves.

"Make yourself at home Naruto," Sasuke shouted from the bathroom as he rinsed his mouth out. "Just try not to make a mess..."

"Don't I know that...?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

He walked over to Sasuke's leather couch in the living area, plonking his bottom onto the leather cushion. He looked around the apartment, waiting for Sasuke so that they could get down with the reason Naruto came here.

A few moments after, Sasuke strolled out the bathroom. "Well, you ready?" He smirked as he walked over to Naruto sitting on the couch.

"Err, yeah." Naruto replied.

"Okay then." Sasuke added, leaning down crashing his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto kissed back, parting his lips giving Sasuke's tongue entry into his mouth. Sasuke's tongue slid into Naruto's mouth as he began to toy with Naruto's tongue. Skilfully licking at the tip of Naruto's tongue with his own, Naruto moaned at the friction as their tongues pressed up against each other. He slowly ran his tongue along Sasuke's rolling it around a bit the end of Sasuke's tongue.

They continued to kiss as Sasuke slowly trailed his fingers down to Naruto's jeans, playing with the zipper, as he caressed the large bulge between Naruto's legs.

"Let's get these off." Sasuke smirked, parting from their wet kiss, a small string of saliva dripping from Naruto's lips.

Naruto nodded in response, as he watched Sasuke bend down onto his knees. His face nestled in between Naruto's legs, pulling down the zipper with his teeth watching Naruto with dark mischievous eyes.

Naruto bit down on his lower lip as he watched Sasuke get to work of undoing his jeans. Sasuke pulled down Naruto's jeans so that they rested at his knees. Sasuke licked his lips hungrily as he watched Naruto's cock twitch beneath his boxers. Without hesitation Sasuke curled his fingers at the hem of his boxers, pulling them down harshly to reveal Naruto's member.

Sasuke held it in his hands slowly sliding his palms up and down it, watching it twitch and leak precum.

"Ooh Naruto." Sasuke purred as he watched Naruto's length dribble more precum onto his fingers. Sasuke shuffled closer between Naruto's legs as he slowly sucked the tip of Naruto into his mouth, gently sucking the tip, as he swallowed it into his mouth.

Sasuke carefully, pulled his head back letting his lips slide along Naruto's shaft then pushing his head forward. He continued to gently bob his head back and forth, before pulling his lips off the aroused shaft. Sasuke held Naruto's member in his hands as he slowly caressed the slit with his tongue, whilst pumping it firmly with his hand.

"Oh god, Sasuke" Naruto moaned as he swung his head back against the leather couch.

Naruto could feel himself already on the verge of cumming, but he tried to hold back placing his fist between his teeth as he bit down hard on his knuckles.

Sasuke released Naruto from within his grasp, running his tongue up from under his large erect shaft.

His eyes flicked up to Naruto's, "You are so sensitive." His smirk pressed against Naruto's bare member.

Sasuke's devious grin and hungry eyes looked up at him, pulling harshly at his jeans as he jerked them down to his ankles. "That's better." He smirked as he pulled off Naruto's shoes and socks.

Sasuke got up off his knees, and bent down over Naruto, biting his lip. Gently pulling it with his teeth then licking it sensually, while he un-buttoned Naruto's shirt. After his fingers were done un-buttoning the crème shirt Naruto had on, he slid it down his shoulders then jerked it off his arms.

He pulled Naruto's jeans down his ankles, folding them and resting it on the side of the couch along with Naruto's shirt and socks.

He stood back, and examined Naruto. His eyes wondered all over him, he never got tired of the sight of Naruto's naked, ripped body.

Sasuke slowly licked his upper lip as he pulled his dark sweater over his head, his abs flexed on his stomach as he pulled it up. Exposing his sexy toned body, Naruto felt breathless while watching Sasuke remove his sweater. Sasuke saw the complete dazed expression on Naruto's face once the sweater was removed, he was sure to get an even better reaction from him with what he was going to lose next.

Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes, which were fixed on his hands, his long fingers slowly un-buttoning the top of his dark skinny jeans. Naruto hated the painfully slow rate Sasuke was going at today, Sasuke was in the mood for teasing, and he could tell he loved it when Sasuke teased.

He unzipped the jeans, pulling them down to reveal his dark boxers that hid beneath those tight jeans, but an even tighter sight was underneath the dark boxers Sasuke wore.

Naruto felt his jaw drop a little.

"O-off. Now." Naruto stuttered, breathlessly as he stared at the bulge between Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke gave him a devilish grin as he chuckled.

"Who gave you permission to tell me what to do?" He hissed into the blonde's ear as he tugged at his hair. "You're the one I command... you're the bitch, my bitch." He smirked against Naruto's ear.

Naruto grunted un-happily at Sasuke's comment, but it made him all the more harder, and needier. This bitch needed Sasuke, and bad.

On top of Naruto, Sasuke ground his hips into the blonde's bare erection. Naruto whimpered helplessly at Sasuke's force.

"Show me how _**badly**_ you want it Naruto. Tell me how _**bad **_you want me in you..." Sasuke moaned into Naruto's ear, his breathe sending shivers down his spine.

Naruto groaned as he slapped his hands on the Uchiha's hips, pulling them towards him, adding more force.

"Naruto..." Sasuke hummed as he smirked. He liked Naruto's eagerness.

He ground into the blonde until he had him on the verge of exploding.

"Sasuke...!" Naruto panted his eyes closed. "Underwear... off, now!"

"Okay, fine, I'll get them off. But, someone will have to get them off for me." The Uchiha boy smirked devilishly.

Naruto flicked his eyes open. His big blue eyes were full of lust and desire. He got what Sasuke was saying. He instantly pushed Sasuke off him so that he landed on the sofa. Sasuke lay on his back, smiling at the blonde as he leaned over him. Naruto laughed lightly as he rubbed the large bulge that had formed under Sasuke's underwear, he leaned in closer on his crotch as he tugged at the hem of Sasuke's underwear with his teeth.

Sasuke liked to be the one who was in control, and the one to dominate the other in any sexual relationship. But when he got treat a little _hard_, he enjoyed it. Naruto slid his fingers up to the hem of his dark briefs, curling them around it as he pulled them down Sasuke's erection.

They both moaned, and gasped in relief as Naruto unveiled Sasuke's large hard erection.

Naruto leant in closer on Sasuke, kissing his inner thigh as he held Sasuke's leg up. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's soft lips pressed against the skin of his thigh. Naruto's eyes flicked up at Sasuke as he lay naked on the couch, Naruto buried between his legs. He began to slowly kiss the tip of Sasuke's member before wrapping his lips around it and sucking it into his mouth.

The warmth of Naruto's hot lips around Sasuke's shaft sent him into a spasm of pleasure. Naruto began sucking, and licking on Sasuke, swallowing the Uchiha into his mouth.

Sasuke slipped his fingers into his open mouth, sweet drops of saliva forming at the corner of his lips as he panted and moaned. His other hand was tangled in Naruto's blonde locks, as he tugged at his hair, his roughness encouraging the blonde, causing him to draw him deeper into his mouth.

Naruto sucked and licked before pulling himself away from Sasuke, precum and saliva connected his lips to the tip of Sasuke's member. "You taste sweet Sasuke." Naruto said delightfully, he licked his lips as he purred.

Sasuke licked his lip as he smirked at the blonde, he pulled him closer. "Want to taste me a little more?" he asked the blonde in a devilish and perverse voice.

Naruto, dazed, nodded quickly before getting pulled into another soft, wet kiss. Biting on Naruto's lip, Sasuke whispered "I want you in me Naruto..."

Naruto blushed furiously at Sasuke's words, he felt his member twitch as he took in what Sasuke said. He shuffled away from the Uchiha, as he slowly turned over on his stomach. Resting on his elbows and knees, Naruto placed his hand under Sasuke's stomach, pulling him up and closer to him until Sasuke's rear was pressed against his hard shaft.

"Come on then, get to work." Sasuke chuckled looking back at Naruto. Naruto could feel sweat trickle down the side of his face.

Naruto stuck two fingers in his mouth, he licked them and sucked them until they were wet and slick with saliva. He ran them along the rim of Sasuke's entrance, slowly pushing them into the hole.

Sasuke moaned as his body jerked. "Ooh Naruto..." he chuckled.

Naruto steadied himself against Sasuke, holding his erect member in one hand. He pushed the hard tip against the entrance of Sasuke, slowly, and carefully pushing it in.

"A-Ahh," Sasuke moaned. His body tensed and his back arched, as Naruto slowly entered him.

Naruto pushed his hips forward, hard. And it wasn't soon before he was in the Uchiha, and deep.

"Ahhh! Oh yes." Sasuke moaned "Fuck me Naruto."

Naruto smirked, as he thrust his hips into Sasuke again.

"Uwaaaah!" Sasuke moaned again "Oh yes. Hmmm Naru..."

Naruto liked the reaction he got from Sasuke, and they way all of his muscles would tighten around his thick shaft. He felt his length pump inside the Uchiha, the way Sasuke moaned made him hot and made him want to drive himself deeper... and harder into him.

"Oh fuck! Naruto... fuck me harder..." Sasuke panted, his chest and face were pressed against the leather couch.

He thrust himself into him again, slapping against Sasuke's skin, he thrust into him hard several times before pulling out.

Sasuke breathed heavily as he panted, catching his breath. Slowly, he stood up.

"Okay, sit." He commanded Naruto

Naruto immediately sat on the couch. They were both hot and sweaty and the leather on the couch stuck to his body uncomfortably.

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's broad shoulders as he swung a leg over the blonde's lap, so that he hovered over the end of Naruto's member. He leaned in closer to Naruto whispering against his ear, "I want you inside..."

Naruto hurriedly wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft positioning it for the Uchiha, Sasuke hummed happily as he slowly lowered his body so that the tip of Naruto's shaft could enter him.

A low, sweet moan escaped his pale lips as he was entered.

"It's so deep Sasuke..." Naruto grunted deeply.

The Uchiha began to push himself up and down on Naruto's member, with his hands on his shoulders. Naruto placed his hands firmly on his hips to help. Sasuke began to ride Naruto, pushing himself all the way down so that Naruto was very deep in him then bringing himself up so that he was nearly all out, before slamming himself back down again.

"This feels... r-really, good." The Uchiha panted through parted lips.

Naruto thought it felt good too, Sasuke had complete control. Naruto sat back and enjoyed the view and the feeling of Sasuke slide down on him them back up again. Up and down, up and down...

The slow and sweet love making was incredible and different to ordinary rough, fast sex they usually had. Sasuke and Naruto both indulged in every move as Naruto felt himself nearing his climax.

He wasn't sure if he should come in Sasuke but he couldn't hold it in. Suddenly he came, and hard. The cum shot out him and into Sasuke his body jerked violently as it began to fill him, and start to dribble out of Sasuke. Spilling all over the leather couch and Naruto's thighs.

He was still in the Uchiha but Naruto had came and now he had to return the favour, he wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's length as he began to slide his palm up and down him. Sasuke moaned out Naruto's name, panting, "More, Naruto... more." Spurts of beautiful white lace flew out of Sasuke as he panted, Naruto's fast fingers pumping his member hard.

His grip loosened on the blonde, releasing his nails from out of the blonde's tanned skin of his shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Sasuke panted.

"It's okay." Naruto replied as he smiled at Sasuke, his cheeks blushed scarlet in contrast to his pale skin, he looked... so feminine.

Sasuke got off of Naruto.

"You came on me." Sasuke said, in a low growl to Naruto.

"Uh..." Naruto chuckled nervously "Yeah... I'm sorry." A wide grin spread across his face.

"Now it's going to make a mess on my couch!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

"You're gonna clean it..."

"Whaaat? But I...!"

"No Baka. It's your cum, you clean it."


End file.
